No sigas mis pasos, hija
by alijas1002
Summary: llegue a tiempó, ahora solo tenia que encontrarla y pedirle que no lo isiera, para que no sufriera como yo lo ago-nessie!-grite-no lo agas te vas a arepentir como yo lo ago ahora-le dije frente a ella-porfavor, hija no sigas mis pasos!-.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

**Bella pov´s**

**

* * *

**

-Papa, mama-dije-tenemos algo que decirles Edward y yo.

Mire hacia mis padres y me miraban esperando lo que les tenia que decir.

-de anticipo les digo que me are responsable de todo, no importa si nos apoyan o no yo nunca me separare de bella, eso se los juro.-dijo Edward.

Mis padres nos veian, con cara de susto imaginando lo que teníamos que decir.

Mi nombre es Isabella swan, tengo 16 años. Y hoy les tenia que decir algo muy importante a mis padres, se que fue por descuido pero, no por eso iba a hacer menospreciado, iba a sumir las consecuencias igual que Edward. Edward es mi novio desde hace tres años. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y cuando dijimos que éramos novios a nadie le sorprendió.

Estaba asustada, el igual lo estaba, pero no podíamos callar.

-mama, papa…estoy embarazada. -solté finalmente, Edward me tenia agarrada de la mano.

Solo sentí que mi mejilla ardía, no vine venir el golpe, que produjo la mano de mi madre.

-cómo pudiste, eres una estúpida!, acabas de aruinar tu vida con esa cosa que llevas dentro-dijo mi madre gritándome, pude sentir mis lagrimas callendo por mis mejillas, por las palabras de mi madre.

-lo siento señora swan pero no voy a permitir que le hable a bella asi.

-mira tu cállate que es tu culpa, no se como tienes car apara venir sabiendo lo que le hiciste a mi hija.-dijo exaltada mi madre.

-Renée, por favor tranquila-dijo mi padre saliendo de shock-edward, hija son muy chicos para esto, digo obvio esto iba a pasar, pero pensé que sabrían cuidarse de verdad, que me han decepcionado-dijo mi padre.

-mira isabella, no quiero que pises esta casa hasta que te desagas de esa cosa, asi que puedes ir agarrando tus pertenencias e irte, o te puedes deshacer de el.

* * *

**Holaaa xD jaja bueno amm esta es el nuevo fic quee tenia en mente ojala les gustee! jajase que es cortito pero es el prologo estara bonita la histooriaa aunq corta bueno lo qq tengo en menntee xD no es llargoo ^^ espero les gusste muuuuucho! y dejenn sus reviews para saber si les gustaa! se pondra buenaa aare salir de sus casillass a bella xD y edward nose salvara :D jaja buyeno me despido ojala y les guste:) **

**ally^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo uno.**

**Bella Pov´s**

**

* * *

**

-hija vamos ya es hora arriba, es domingo tenemos que ir a casa de tus abuelos.

-no, por favor déjame dormir un poquito mas, en demasiado temprano, para despertar.-dijo mi hija.

-hija, son las 12 del dia, no es temprano, te eh dejado dormir demás y lo sabes. O quieres que vengan tus hermanos a despertarte?-sabiendo que con eso tenia para levantarla.

-ok, ahí voy.

Salí de su habitación, mi hija cada dia mas grande, ya no era mi pequeña, ni la bebe de papi.

Escuche gritos de laparte de debajo de la casa, eran mis otros dos hijos, y mi esposo.

Llegue para encontrarme con que mi hijo mayor se estaba peleando con la pequeña de la casa.

-Anne! Dame mi paleta!-decia mi hijo, seth

-no tu me la diste acuérdate.- decia mi hija detrás de las piernas, de mi marido, Edward.

-amor, mira tus hijos se están peleando por una simple paleta!-decia ya frustrado mi esposo.

-niños ya por favor, Seth tu ya estas grande y debes compartir con tu hermana que esta mas chica dale el ejemplo-

-pero mama, ella me la quito es muuuuuuuuy injusto.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-si, pero ella cuando tenga una te la dara verdad Anne?-dije mirándola.

-sip!-dijo

-bueno entonces asunto resuelto, que les parece si van a terminar de levantar a su hermana.

-sii!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-gracias amor te debo una-dijo mi esposo tomadome de la cintura.

-no hay de que-dije dándole un pequeño beso.

-bueno iremos a la casa de mis padres hoy?-

-si, ya fui a levantar a eli-dije

-hay mi bebe, cada ves mas grande-dijo suspirando.

-pero ella esta siendo feliz, dejala que disfrute.

-creo que le damos muchas libertades-dijo mirándome- apenas tiene 16 años, tengo miedo solo eso, se que tu no reaccionarias asi, pero es solo miedo.

-corazon, por favor no quiero recordar nada de eso, es domingo y me la quiero pasar bien.-dije triste.

-ok, me alistare no tardo, te amo!-

-yo también te amor!-grite.

Fui aver amis hijos, y estaban en la habitación de Seth, jugando los dos.

Los deje tranquilos, fui con Elizabeth.

Salía de su baño ya vestida, con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura entubado, una blusa color verde esmeralda, se veia tan linda.

-bueno lista?

-sip, a que horas iremos a la casa de los abuelos?.

-solo esperaremos que salga tu papa y nos vamos, tus hermanos ya están listos.

-si creo que me di cuenta.-dijo suspirando sonoramente, algo que me hizo reir.

-yo los mande no te enojes, además ya nadamas faltabas tu!-dije.

-a que no faltaba papa-dijo mi hija.

-si cariño, pero tu padre esta listo en diez minutos y tu no.

-bueno eso es sierto-dijo riendo.

-como te la pasaste anoche?-pregunte, había salido con unas amigas, y por lo obio estaba desvelada.

-bien, digo estuvimos hablando, riendo, ya sabes.-dijo media dudosa, y sin decir mucho detalle.

-que bien, me gusta que te diviertas-dije abrazandola y ella devolviéndome el abrazo-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, no importa lo que sea hija siempre estare para ti.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-si mama.-dijo separanose de mi para ir por su bolso.

-listo, familia vámonos o llegaremos tarde! Grito Edward desde abajo.

-bueno hora de irnos!-le dije ami hija.

-vamos a casa de los abuelos niños!-

Y asi fuimos a la casa de los padres de Edward, todos los domingos era ir a casa del abuelo Carlisle y la abuela esme, los abuelos mas consentidores que pusieron tener mis hijos.

Ahí también los domingos llegaban alice, la hermana menor de Edward que también tenia dos hijos, mas chicos que mis hijos. Y su esposo Jasper.

Y Emmet, el hermano mayor de Edward y alice. El llegaba acompañado igual con su familia, teniendo tres hijos, igual que nosotros.

Carlisle y Esme, padres de Edward, eran felices viendo a sus nietos ese dia, para poder consentirlos.

* * *

**Hollaa! :) espero lles guste el capitulloo! se quee tiene mucho qq suubii pero no habia tenido tiemmpo u.u para naaada! pero bueno aqui estyy casi amanecienndoxD sbiendoles un nuevo capiitulo :D espero les gustee yy dejenn su comenntario Feeliizz navidad! espero se la allanpasado roodeados de sus seres qeeriidoss les deseoo lo mejorr :)**

** :)**


End file.
